battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M939 Truck
The M939 series 5-ton 6x6 truck is a family of United States military logistical transportation trucks which was designed in the late 1970s, based on the M809 series and eventually replaced it. It entered service in the early 1980s and has been used ever since. Battlefield: Bad Company The M939 Truck is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It appears in all missions of the game, being used by the United States Army, Russian Army, Serdaristan military, and the Legionnaire Mercenaries. In Welcome to Bad Company, both US and Russian M939 appear in convoys transporting supplies to both faction. The US convoy is ambushed several times by Russian artillery and ground forces and Haggard describes that convoy was "having the worst luck". Similar trucks were seen in the Caspian theater at the end of Ghost Town transporting "scrap metal" which was actually the Legionnaire's gold. Bravo One Charlie (a.k.a. Preston's squad) stole one M939 Truck filled with gold. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M939 is s vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer Reaching an M939 is one of the objectives in Cold War, and a fuel-tanker variant can be driven in the level No One Gets Left Behind as the player approaches the helicopter landing pad. This variant can be useful as an explosive on wheels, with luck, can destroy the enemy Mi-24 Hind taking off from the adjacent landing pad. A variant transporting fuel drums can be found driving through the lumberyard in Upriver which is driveable. Multiplayer The M939 Truck is featured at the first base in the multiplayer version of Cold War on Rush. It spawns as an Attacker vehicle and can be used as a troop transport. Gallery M939 NGLB BC2.png|The fuel tanker variant of the M939, found only in the singleplayer level No One Gets Left Behind in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BFBC2 M939.png|The M939 Truck in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Trivia General Battlefield: Bad Company *The M939 is the only vehicle that makes an appearance in every mission of the game, whether in cut-scene or actual gameplay, and whether the vehicle itself is drive-able or not if it appears in actual gameplay. The only other piece of equipment sharing this trait with the M939 is the KORD emplacement, since it is considered a "vehicle" by the game engine. *All drive-able and non-gold-transporting-M939s always carry 3 red and white fuel drums on the right corner at the back of the bed that can easily be attacked and blown up by any weapon, including the knife. Doing so will take away a significant chunk of its HP. *Occasionally on the mission Welcome to Bad Company, several M939 trucks will ignore the final artillery barrage and will just keep moving on out of the map, instead of retreating to and across the field. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Unlike the first game, the truck doesn't always have the 3 fuel drums on its bed. de:M939 Truck Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles